


To tell or not to tell...? (One-shot)

by rainbow_teatime (peachymintyskies)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymintyskies/pseuds/rainbow_teatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To tell or not to tell? Nino has no idea. He turns to Jun for help, but little did he know....</p>
            </blockquote>





	To tell or not to tell...? (One-shot)

Title : To tell or not to tell...? (One-shot)  
Pairing : Sakumiya  
Rating : PG  
Word Count : 1597 words  
Genre : Romance, fluffy  
Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Arashi members.  
Summary : To tell or not to tell? Nino has no idea. He turns to Jun for help, but little did he know....

(Author note: Hello there~ This is my first Arashi fanfiction story, so.. heheh. Do go easy on me a little. ^^; Please comment after reading- I'll like to know how it is as a first! Thank you~ =^^= )

 

Jun looked up from his magazine, raising an eyebrow at a nervous, red-faced Nino who decided to prop himself in front of him.  
"Nino, you look like you need some cold medicine and fresh air. Are you okay?" Jun asked. Nino fidgeted some more and looked up at him.  
"Jun, I'll need your help. Can we talk outside the greenroom?" Nino requested, flickering his eyes nervously at the other three members who were present in the greenroom- Aiba playing with Nino's DS (it was a great surprise that Nino willingly lent it to him), Ohno sleeping on the couch and, lastly, Sho reading the newspapers. Sho casually gazed up from the papers and looked around. His eyes soon found Nino and Jun in the other corner of the room and smiled brightly at them before going back to his papers. Nino blushed involuntarily and walked out of the greenroom. Sho looked up at the closing door and then at Jun who was following behind. He shrugged, returning back to his newspapers.  
They took an elevator to the next floor above them and reached a vending machine where they bought cups of instant coffee. Once they have settled on the bench, Nino decided to be completely honest with Jun.

"Jun, I'm about to tell you something that is.. really personal. So please don't tell anyone alright?" Nino begged. Jun widened his eyes in surprise- Nino had never asked anyone so fervently for anything before. He then knew that it was something quite important. He nodded slowly, bracing himself for whatever might come next. After a deep breath, Nino blurted his thoughts and feelings out.

"I think I'm in love with Sho," he admitted, his face growing a darker shade of red than before. Embarrassed, he lowered his head down, burying it in the palms of his hands. Suddenly, he heard a round of chuckling. He turned indignantly to Jun, who was trying his best not to laugh out loud.

"It's not funny, J!" Nino protested angrily. Jun breathed deeply to try and stop laughing and patted Nino on the shoulder.

"You know, Nino," Jun said while giggling a little, "that was no surprise."  
Nino looked at him quizzically.

"I already knew you liked him. No one told me, though- your body language shows," Jun explained. Nino looked up at him, horrified.

"What?! No way, I could not have been that obvious!" Nino exclaimed. Jun casually placed an arm on Nino's shoulder.

"Let's see," Jun remarked teasingly, "you blush almost immediately whenever your eyes meet his. Whenever we enter the greenroom, your eyes automatically search for him. You mirror his movements unconsciously whenever we eat together or discuss things..."

Nino looked down on the floor, depressed. "That means," he moaned in despair, "he probably already knows.." Jun patted him comfortingly on the shoulder.

"No, Sho-kun probably has no idea yet. He can get a bit dense when it comes to such matters," Jun replied.

"So," he continued, "what are you going to do about it? Do you want him to know about your feelings or do you not want him to know?"

Nino looked back at him, confused. "I don't know," he answered, "that is why I came to ask you. Is it better to let him know that I lov-like him or should I just keep it to myself?" Jun chuckled at Nino's slip-up and then pondered over his question.

If Nino did admit his feelings to Sho and he does not feel the same, it will become extremely awkward for the two be together at all. This might cause a possible rift within the group. However, if Sho did return his feelings, then it might not have an impact as serious. Other than a few bickers over Nino touching Ohno's bum and Sho kissing Aiba on camera, it might not be too much of a problem. It is, however, a great gamble for Nino to take.

"Nino, the stakes are high for this one. Are you sure you want to take it?" he asked.

"He already did," a deep, low voice spoke. A chill shivered up both their spines as they turned to meet the man they had been discussing about just moments ago- Sho.

"AH! Sho-kun! What are you doing here?!" Jun asked in surprise, while Nino stared at him in utter shock. Sho gestured to the stairs behind him.

"The toilet on our floor was out of order, " Sho explained, "so I decided to go one floor up. And then..." he turned slowly to look questioningly at Nino, who avoided them and buried his face into his hands again. Nino was absolutely sure that he had lost all confidence in facing anyone in Arashi again. He then felt Jun pat his shoulder.

"Might as well face it head-on. I'll support you no matter what happens, ne?" Jun replied before walking past Sho and down the stairs, passing the toilet. He suddenly stopped and looked at the toilet door. A broad smile made its way up his face as he skipped back to the greenroom. He knew he need not worry about leaving the two alone.  
Nino felt the cushioned seat beside him sink under Sho's weight.

"You... you heard it all...?" Nino asked timidly.

Sho leaned back on his seat, thinking. "Well," he said, " everything after Jun mentioned how your body language gave away your feelings." Nino sank further into the seat in greater embarrassment. Both of them were silent for a while. Finally, the silence was more than Nino could bear. He stood up and bowed at Sho.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble! I promise I won't mention this again!" he apologised, his face growing redder and his eyes welling up gradually with tears. Sho looked up at him in complete surprise.

"Nino..?" he asked, but Nino continued to spill his thoughts out anyway.

"I know that it is completely impossible and that it might cause some dire consequences to Arashi, so just pretend you didn't hear anything today!" he blurted out without thinking, stopping for breath before continuing, "and do not ask me why and how I fell in love with you because I honestly have no idea! It could be when we debuted or during our previous training camp or-" before Nino could finish, a pair of strong arms pushed him hard against the wall.  
Nino's eyes flew shut as his felt his back slam hard against the wall. He winced slightly in pain but froze in shock when he felt something soft touch his lips.

He opened his eyes, only to blush much deeper than before when he took in Sho's soft facial expression, his closed eyes and his soft lips pressing firmly against his. He closed his eyes again and returned the kiss, his arms reaching around Sho's waist to hold him closer to him. Sho pulled back, breathing deeply while leaning his forehead against Nino's. He then led Nino, who complained about his hurting back, back into the seat from before.

"Sorry about your back but you were talking too much," Sho said, plopping down beside Nino and then pulling him close for a cuddle. Nino smiled and leaned his head on his shoulder, taking in the scent of his body and his hair. He smelled really good.

"So," Sho asked after a while, "to tell or not to tell?"  
Nino looked at him, confused. "Tell you about my feelings? But, I-"  
Sho laughed and ruffled Nino's hair playfully.

"I'm talking about telling Jun, Aiba and Leader about us dating," he explained.

"Ah, so it's about u- WAIT A MINUTE. D-Da...dating?!" Nino stuttered in shock.

Sho nodded before averting his eyes away from Nino, "Why... why else did I kiss you just now?" he asked rhetorically, a faint shade of pink colouring his cheeks.

Overjoyed, Nino engulfed Sho in a tight bear hug, earning a soft chuckle from the older man. Nino looked up, his eyes levelling with Sho's.

"But then," Nino said, "that does not count. You just kissed me- how am I supposed to interpret that?"

Sho rolled his eyes and looked back at him. "And Jun said I was the slow one," he mumbled. Nino punched him playfully on his arm in response.

Sho smiled gently and brought their foreheads together again.  
"I love you, Nino," he admitted.

Nino nodded and pecked him softly on the lips. "Love you too," he replied.

Back in the greenroom, Aiba looked up from Nino's DS, searching for its owner. When he didn't see Nino, he approached Jun.

"Jun, have you seen Nino? He came to me weirdly and asked me to play with his DS until I get bored of it."

Jun looked back at the door, puzzled. Sho and Nino were taking a very long time.

As if on cue, both men walked in together into the greenroom- Sho walking back to his couch to read his newspaper and Nino heading towards Aiba for his DS. Aiba returned it to him and watched Nino, puzzled.

"What's the matter with them, Jun?" he asked. Jun watched the two of them, smiling knowingly to himself. Jun then turned to Aiba.

"Let's go and buy some bento back- it's still a while before our photo shoot," he suggested, dragging a still-confused Aiba out of the greenroom.

Sho sat where he was reading the newspapers while Nino lay on his lap, his fingers working actively at pressing the buttons. From time to time, they looked at each other with a silly smile and then continue what they were doing.  
All this time... Ohno was asleep.


End file.
